My Word Means Something, Right?
by Pentagrom
Summary: One Thousand Years ago, The Lunar Queen defeated her sister plunging the world into the eternal night! But now in the present something new threatens the Queen once more but, it isn't a Changeling, Griffons, or even the return of her sister. No. It's something she hasn't felt in a long long time. Love. (Rated T for Now)
1. I

Night, it was a pleasant thing to her the coolness of the crisp air to the beauty of the stars and moon above trapped there for all eternity. A small sly smile crept out of her muzzle she did this... One Thousand Years ago she defeated a pony she thought closely of, like a sister almost, but this didn't faze her one bit! That pony was in her rightful place trapped on the Lunar Surface, a punishment that will teach her not to mess with the Queen! She purred a bit thinking over things before her ears twitched as her head turned back. Did somepony knock?

"Who dares disturbs my thoughts?"

She asked scolding the door, was it a Maid? That Assistant… what was her name… Rarity? What was it about now? Changelings? Dragons? She hopped it was neither of them, a peaceful day… well night… would be recommended. Slowly the door opened and to her surprise, it wasn't any of the usual suspects but this certain Unicorn was her student.

"I-I'm sorry my Queen to disturb you…" The purple unicorn spoke bowing respectfully to the Queen of the Night.

"Twilight, I did not know thy was coming."

The Queen said turning around and making her way to her student. It made the Unicorn back up a bit knowing full well the Unicorn was afraid, usually it filled her with glee seeing ponies tremble upon her glory and might… but she didn't want to scare this pony as she stepped back a bit giving her some room.

"I'm sorry for barging in but I just had a question."

Twilight huffed her dark purple eyes avoiding the gaze of the Queen, like she didn't want to do this, ask her a question.

"'Tis of no worries my dear student, now what inquiry dose thyne have?"

The unicorn then looked up at the Alicorn, her armor of silver, blue shimmering mane, pitch black fur, and slited blue eyes, made the unicorn shutter. Seeing this overwhelmed Twilight was odd she acted like she, Nightmare Moon, would send her to the stars because of this… Extending her wing she wrapped it around her dear student. Her horn glew of a dark blue as her helmet came off showing a less scary and more concerned mare that Twilight had never seen! Setting the helmet on the side of her bed she turned to the lavender mare once more.

"Is this more comfortable my dear Twilight?"

A small blush came onto her face though it wasn't visible for the Queen to see, she nodded closing her eyes then took a deep breath…

"Do… I matter to you?"

The Queen froze at this question, something like this, to her knowledge, had never happened to her. There was an uncomfortable silence as the air felt very tense but soon she looked at Twilight.

"What does thy mean?"

"I-I feel like you're so caught up with yourself… I feel… like you don't care"

The Queen huffed, to Twilight's surprise Nightmare Moon didn't shout, yell, hurt, or banish her to the nothingness of space but instead wrapped her wings and hooves around the smaller more delicate unicorn.

"I have been quite to myself and rather unaware of your... Neglect… for this I apologize."

Was this real? It was the reverse to Twilight's memories, ponies praising, serving and apologizing! She had never in her life seen the Queen do any of these things.

The blush grew a bit more as she felt the Queen's chest rise and fall as the air seemed less tense, but that awkward silence came back before Twilight Sparkle huffed "I-I'm sorry for uhm… this again it's just a silly question I-" her sentence was cut short as Nightmare Moon, Queen of the Stars, the Moon, and all of the Night… leaned in and kissed her cute, adorable little student on the cheeks. Twilight's face was a darker shade of read as she blinked once, twice, then three times as she turned to the Lunar Queen who gave a mischievous grin back.  
"Don't fret about anything my dear student. You did nothing to anger me, nothing for me to send you to the Stars above. Today this was my mistake, I forgot you needed to learn from me, I am thy teacher, but I was busy to myself and I threatened to lose something I wish not to lose."

She cooed as she caressed the cheek of the lavender mare her, this was driving the Mare crazy with emotions as she looked at her, those eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and without warning or any indication. The Queen, the most powerful being in the world, leaned down and kissed a meek mortal on the lips. The sensation was odd, this was all new to Twilight all of this gave her mixed feelings! But she didn't back away as she let it happen and enjoyed the moment of bliss.

She huffed as the kiss was soon broken both of them panting a bit as she looked down at the student she knew since she was a filly, she was practically a daughter to her and felt like this was… odd for her as well as for Twilight. There eyes met once more as Twilight felt safer in her embrace than anything else.

"Do you feel any better?"

The Queen asked upon her student with a soothing deep tone which made the unicorn shutter as she nodded.

"Y-Yes, this was indeed an experience… but I feel a bit better my Queen" She said with that signature smile of hers.

"I'm glad, Please if you feel like we should talk, request my presence and I will come."

"I-I will!"

The Queen gave a smile full of well, happiness. She hadn't felt like this for a long time, having her head over heels for this mare but she knew this would be an experience for the both of them.

They continued to hold each other closely for a while longer before the Queen ,as much as she didn't want to, let go of Twilight.

"It is getting late my little student, get some rest and I shall teach you once you feel ready."

With a nod and a cute smile, the unicorn opened the door before turning back… then walked out shutting the door as she left the Queen of the Night alone once more in her domain.


	2. II

"Darling, please you must of had a dream or something!" Rarity huffed rolling her eyes at the story she hear for what, the Thirty-Second time as she counted. "But it's true! I'm telling you Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed as she gittied a bit not really knowing that she acted like a mad mare! Rarity's magic enveloped her bun making the whole thing undo and had it unflow onto the back and shoulders, as the white unicorn thought for a bit as she tried to block out the annoying bookwork she surprisingly called friend! She didn't want to believe the story and why would she, Nightmare Moon being kind? That thing was unheard of! If it was true, which it was not to her, this would ring up more and more questions such as, Why? An important question as she looked at herself in the mirror, lighter blue eyes stared back one of the features she enjoyed about herself she turned back prepared to hear the story for the Thirty-Third time only to see the lavender unicorn was on the floor asleep, blinking she wondered how this would of happened only to smile chuckling.

"You a mystery dear Twilight" As she levitated the now asleep mare onto her bed at the end of the room, which was covered by books of all kinds, from;

'How not to look stupid in front of Relatives'

To

'Fire Magic for Beginners'

Of course this meant little to the White Unicorn, as she conjured the magic to brushed aside the piles of books from her bed aside to make room for her friend. "I swear how is a mess like this possible?" She muttered to herself as she huffed… "I may have an extra thing to do tomorrow, the list keeps growing apparently" She chuckled a bit as she headed over her own bed setting her flank on it as her horn glew once more… as the candles quickly flickered off leaving both of them in darkness.

Nightmare Moon huffed as many, many thoughts entered her mind. It was odd for her to feel this way in a short amount of time! It was almost overwhelming, she leaned over the railing as she contemplated her Plan of Action for today's events. Then she sighed, what would she teach Twilight? She hadn't been this confused for some time and her head turned to the town below, ponies who were starting their daily activities. She smiled a bit as she turned thinking about last night… it felt nice, very nice as she embraced the lavender mare, though if anypony knew it could ruin her image as a ruthless leader with an iron hoof… which she was! However this side of her was mainly public it was like a character amongst her subjects so they would follow her without question, was it the best thing? Perhaps not, but it worked didn't it? She smiles to herself as she turned right before she headed out of her room.

 _Later that... uh... night._

She focused all the magical energy directly to a single area on the point of the fearsome dummy, it helped that her teacher acted like a friend... encouraging her. Though she swept the oddness of it under the the rug.

"Now you want the beam to hit a vital area of the pony"

Twilight looked at the dummy looking for an area for her to release, the head? No, no that would make to much of a mess... Ah, the heart! A quick death! Although... if it was a Zompony that would do nothing... great thinking of THAT while practicing.

"You have a location?"

"Yeah"

Twilight nodded her purple eyes squinting as the darker purple aurora around her as she built up some-more energy using magic wasn't the worst thing to use... when they used it gave a tingle in the brain, but holding this out was giving her a headache, minuscule that it was.

"Release!"

The magic left her horn with quick speeds as the hat filled dummy, exploded! Pieces scattered across the field as Twilight gave a huff and puff before she heard a approved "Mhmm" As the queen used her own magic to drag Twi next to her! "Well that was certainly exciting!" With a smile she nodded "O-Oh thank you M-My Queen!" Nightmare Moon nuzzled the lavender Unicorn as she blushed... The Queen moved her head to Twilight's ears as it twitched "You deserve a reward"


End file.
